Un dragon a poudlard
by Joackym Maat
Summary: une nouvelle élève mystérieuse arrive a poudlard. qui est elle ? pourquoi suit elle Harry ? pourquoi un dragon ? réécriture complète, désolé pour ceux qui l'avait mise en suivi


Chapitre I : révélation

Dans les anciens temps, une prophétie fut faite, bien avant que l'école de Poudlard soit créée par Godric, Salazard, Helga et Rowena.

Cette prédiction dit ceci :

« Quand sera retrouvé celui qui est en même temps descendant du Dragon et des Océans, et qu'à lui sera alliée l'héritière de la Sagesse, à ce moment-là, peu de temps il restera avant le combat, et formé, il devra être.

Du protecteur ils seront aidés pour trouver ce qui a fut perdu dans l'antiquité.

Pourtant, si le manipulateur devait arriver à ses fins, alors, dans le chaos le monde sombrerait. »

Voilà ce qui avait été annoncé, mais, vu que personne ne savait quand est-ce que ça devait arriver et malgré que cela ait été consigné, bientôt, cela devint un mythe, et ensuite une légende

Pourtant, tout le monde sait qu'une légende est souvent basée sur un fait ou une histoire réelle.

Pourtant, bien des années après, des siècles, voir même des millénaires devrais-je dire, cette histoire est parvenue à un jeune homme. Aussi, curieux comme il l'était, il décida de se renseigner à son propos, mais sans que personnes ne le sache, car, il commençait à avoir des doutes à propos de certains membres de son entourage et de ses amis, car en revoyant son passé, il se demanda pour quelle raison, il devait faire face à de plus en plus de dangers à mesure que les années passaient, et ce, depuis ses onze ans et seulement durant la partie de l'année où il était dans son école.

Il en vint à se demander si, réellement, il y avait pas une protection autour de sa maison, car, quand il y était, il avait une paix incroyable, et plus le temps passait, et moins il avait envie de reprendre l'école.

Un jour, il décida de s'en ouvrir à sa tante, pour avoir son avis, et cette dernière, en fut heureuse, car elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait son neveu, et voulait lui venir en aide.

- Ma tante, est ce que je pourrais te poser une question s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il bien calmement.

- Bien sûr, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant ces derniers jours » répondit-elle.

- Ben, j'aimerais savoir si tu aurais une idée de la raison pour laquelle, quand je suis ici, j'ai la paix et la tranquillité, alors que quand je suis à l'école, en plus de devoir supporter certaines personnes, je dois aussi subir assez régulièrement l'attaque de monstres ?

- Je redoutais que tu me pose cette question un jour, aussi, je vais te dire ce que je sais » dit-elle a Harry (car il s'agit bien évidemment d'Harry Potter)

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que notre famille est spéciale a plusieurs niveau je suppose

- Effectivement, je sais que mes parents étaient de puissants sorciers, mais je ne sais rien d'autres

- Tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas vraiment le fils de James, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Lui dit-elle presque en larme

- Comment ça, tu veux dire que maman a tromper papa après qu'ils se soient mariés ?

-Non, rassure toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Il se fait que Lily a rencontré ton vrai père bien avant de se marié avec James, et qu'ils ont eu une liaison qui n'a duré que quelques mois, et durant ces quelques mois, elle est tombée enceinte de toi.

- Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de qui serait mon vrai père alors ?

- Non, mais je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans cette lettre qu'elle a laissé pour toi, quand tu seras en âge d'entré à Poudlard.

- Merci ma tante. Je vais aller me reposer un peu et lire cette lettre en même temps. A plus tard

Après que Pétunia lui ai donné la missive, il remonta dans sa chambre, bien décidé à la lire, et à voir ce qu'il fera ensuite

Harry

Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que James et moi sommes tous les deux morts et que ma sœur a respecté sa parole de te la donner le jour où tu lui demanderas si elle sait pourquoi durant l'année scolaire tu es attaqué par des monstres

Si comme je le pense, Pétunia t'a expliqué le peu qu'elle sait, tu sais déjà que tu n'es pas le fils de James. Tu vas sans doute te demander qui est ton père, et c'est là que c'est assez compliquer, car ton père est un Dieu de la Grèce antique (ce qui explique ton hyper activité, et ta dyslexie). Rassure toi, James était au courant, et à accepter qu'on change certains détails pour te protéger.

En ce qui concerne ton vrai père, je ne sais pas s'il est au courant de ton existence, car je ne l'ai jamais revu après. Il s'agit du dieu des océans, Poséidon.

Désolé de t'avoir mentit toute ces années, mais dans ton intérêt et pour ta protection, tu ne devais pas le savoir avant tes quinze ans.

N'en veut pas à ta tante de ne t'avoir rien dit avant, car elle en avait fait la promesse

Sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon fils

Lily Potter

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris de ces révélations est un euphémisme, et que d'une certaine manière, cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, comme par exemple, le fait qu'il soit à l'aise quand il est dans l'eau, et sa facilité avec tous les sortilèges qui se rapporte à cet élément. Il décida de garder ça secret, sauf avec sa famille, car il se sentait un peu obligé de leur dire.

Il Harry se sentait si bien avec Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley, c'est parce dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre, son oncle et sa tante ont décidé de lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier, sans tenir compte de la lettre du directeur de Poudlard.

Suite à ça, il comprit mieux la raison de certains phénomènes autour de lui quand il était énervé ou qu'il avait peur. Contrairement a ce que Dumbledore avait espéré, il eut une enfance heureuse, emplie de joie et de bonheur


End file.
